Hope Springs
by JLvE
Summary: My entry to the July Fic-a-thon 2014. Based upon the movie Hope Springs.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am covering the 22****nd**** of July's Fic-a-thon. Which is an awesome thing organised by Punky_96, muchos creditos to her! However, I failed a bit, as you can see the word count is not anywhere near the 5K. There are several reasons for this, which will be explained in the short summary of: my muse sucked. **

**However, this is only the first chapter of 6 (yes, I finally am writing a multichap in which I know where/how to end). So do not despair, there is more to come! **

**The title (and story) is loosely/strictly (up to you to decide) based on the lovely movie of Hope Springs. Some years ago there was something going on with stories based upon Meryl's other movies, and it seemed like a fun thing to do, hence the reason for this story. However, DWP and a marriage without passion between Andy and Miranda was not something I could envision, therefore I changed a few things and everything turned a little (a lot) unrealistic. Luckily for me realistic was not one of the requirements when signing up on . **

**Of course I do not own anything. Like, completely nothing. Everything belongs from the people who made up both DWP and HS, and I just admire from afar and wish I could walk in heels as well as MP does. **

**So… Here goes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hope Springs**

Low sun casts long shadows. It wipes away both your shortness, as well as your ugliness. Shadows are only an equal shade of dark, they do not possess any facial expression. It was therefore, Miranda decided, that is was much more pleasurable to watch Irv's shadow then himself. Unfortunately her reputation wouldn't allow it to not look the man in the eye, and besides: her character wouldn't either. So she watched him approach her with one of his sly smiles that he thought were covering his maleficent intentions. She had seen baboons with arms full of stolen bananas do better.

'Mrs. Priestly,' he never stopped the formal greeting, at least not directly towards her.

'Irv.' She greeted back. She too put on a sly smile. Yet he fell for it. His shoulders relaxing and his ego seemed to grow. 'Do take a seat. 'She pointed towards the uncomfortable chair in front of her desk which he took obediently. Since Paris he showed little signs of being intimidated by her. 'I am unaware we had scheduled an appointment but as you are here I assume you are having a pressing matter on hand?'. She did not believe her own words for a second. 'Let me reschedule my afternoon appointments, Em-'

'Oh no. that is not necessary. It will only take a minute.' Another smile and he fidgeted a little in his seat. Cleared his throat and put on a stern face. 'As you know you've been in your position for almost … what is it… 15 years now?'

It was 17 years. She knew Irv knew. She was not going correct him. She just kept her smile on. 'Am I going to receive a not-so-surprise-party?'.

He laughed. It was fake. 'Oh but I know how you dislike surprises.' She smiled with him. Then he put on his stern/grave like face again. 'I am here because I did not want to let this surprise you at the board meeting,-' Which meant he wanted to give her this blow himself, at the board meeting someone else might take that moment of glory.

'-A member of the team has done some research and it is most unfortunate that I have to tell you but, as you know Elias-Clarcke has its foundations as an European company. And with our roots we kept some policies.'

Something was about to come, something she was not going to like. She dearly hoped for 'that member of the team' that they hadn't come up with something compromising her position, or otherwise she would make them pay. Gravely.

'For instance regarding to maternity leave, which is approximately 20 weeks instead of the regular twelve .' She knew that policy. She hadn't used it but when the twins we coming she had considered it for a moment. Hectic got a whole new dimension that year. 'Yes. I am aware of our origins.' She tried to push him gently in the direction of getting to the point.

'But that is not the only one, we've incorporated several of the European approaches, mostly related to social support and Human Resources. Needless to say those policies apply to everyone within employment, regardless of their position within the corporation.' He reminded her that she still was on pay check. An exorbitant high pay check but a pay check nonetheless.

'I see. And the reason you are telling me is because a certain policy had come into conflict regarding my… decisions concerning those policies?' She already understood. He was going to talk about the amount of assistants she hired and fired. A classic critique, but minor inconvenience if she had to cut short in that area. Less circulation of second assistants was not a problem, she silently knew she could even manage with just Andrea. But it was good to have a backup in case the girl had sudden urges to flee. It had happened before. She looked at the man who was trying to keep up his 'empathy' face while little glistering in his eyes tried to show the pleasure he was getting out of bothering her.

'I am afraid so. I do not know how to tell you this but…'

You have to let go of one assistant.

'-…you've worked too much.'

What? She only rose one eyebrow. 'Worked… too much?'

'Yes. According to the European Collective Employment Agreements you are not allowed to go without more than halve a decade without the mandatory two weeks of vacation. Those need to be spent in contiguous sequence. Even more so when you work a lot of overtime. Now we are a little more flexible but as you haven't taken a day off within nine years….

'Yes?'

It is of necessity that you go on a vacation.

'My apologies?' Miranda looked at him as if he had just sprouted two heads. Was this some kind of joke?

'And because we value your immense… benefit to this company, I've taken the liberty to arrange a full week of vacation. We cleared your schedule-'

'I beg you a pardon?' He had done what?!

'Don't worry it is just one week, everything is fully arranged.'

One week?! The man had lost his already degrading mind. As if she would ever go on a vacation for a week, willingly. Two days with the girls were lovely but exhausting.

He chuckled a bit uncomfortable. ' On the house of course. As of next Monday, you will be heading towards the lovely and rustic town of Stonington Borough in Maine. Here are your tickets. Two of them, because a vacation is always better shared, don't you think?' He winked. She would rather step down then share a wink this pathetic man, but forced herself to show another fake laugh. 'Well I guess this is not bad news at al then? How lovely. I shall enjoy it immensely. Thank you Irv.' She accepted the envelope he held out to her.

He nodded enthusiastically. Thinking she'd buy his plan and pleased that he knew she hated to leave her work. 'Well, I shall leave you to your job then. I know how busy your schedule is. I am glad you take this inconvenience so well.' He started to walk away. 'Good afternoon Mrs. Priestly, and enjoy your well-deserved free time.' He winked again.

She was not amused.

However, a quick research into Elias-Clarcke policies showed her that he was right. She was forced to take a week off. Bastard! Apparently she had no other option than going. Well, then, if he thought she couldn't rule from a different place then her office, he would get very disappointed over the week. It took a little more than a forced week away to get her out of employment. It was, in fact, one of his weaker attempts.

Angry she glared at the tickets on her desk. Two because a vacation is always better shared. His words echoed in her ears. She didn't have a partner, he knew very well. Her divorce was finalized within three months after fashion week two years ago. Since then page six had speculated, but she hadn't dated anyone. Stephen had been a lesson well learned. Obligatory sex and a fortune were not enough compensate for separate bedrooms or lack of emotional involvement. Though she had been clear about the more contract based nature of their marriage, he had believed that she would change for him, over time and fall in love with him. The opposite happened, and that was that.

And her girls were at their father. The little man had planned it well. She pinched her nose. A sign of exasperation. Then she stood up, her decision already made.

* * *

Irv had left Miranda's office over five minutes ago, with a glimmer in his pork-like eyes, and still her boss' door hadn't opened. It made Andrea worried. The little man was always plotting against Miranda, while he had no reason to, other than that she didn't allow his ego to grow because she beat him every time to his plans.

She wondered what was going on, and doubted if she should bring the coffee she immediately had fixed when she saw Irv approaching. Miranda always needed coffee after meetings with him.

Suddenly the doors swung open and Miranda strode along her desk in marching pace. 'Coat, bag, coffee. Andrea clear my schedule for next week. Completely. Then clear yours, of everything that can't be done outside of the office, including the running of errands. Then pack a bag. You're coming with me.'

'Yes Miranda.' She retrieved the woman's coat as well as her own.

'What are you doing?' Miranda looked scrutinizing at her. Her eyes always made Andrea feel nervous. And other things.

'I am coming... with… you?'

'Don't be silly. Not now. Next week. Oh, and don't forget a coat. It can be chilly in Maine, even this time of year.' She took her coat from Andy's surprised hands and walked out the office.

Maine? Andy thought. 'Why would they be going to fucking Maine?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii,  
So I was a little overwhelmed by all your follows/favourites/reviews. I am… amazed and extremely happy. I do have to admit they also make me a little nervous. Please don't expect too much. This will not be a magnificent story with many plot twists and in depth characters or something, merely a simple version of… I dunno… the movie Hope Springs (great, awesome way to put down your own work, but, just to cover the bases and not create unrealistic expectations). **

**Thanks to jh728 For putting the link on LJ! And thanks to jehc for helping me sort a few things out ****. It appears that I made a lame mistake. Because I didn't like the name Hope Springs for a town, I googled the 'real' town where they shot the movie. Which was Stonington Borough. So I just assumed that Stonington was located in the state of Maine, because the movie talks about Hope Springs, Maine. But Stonington Borough is actually located in Connecticut (errorrrr by me). However, as this is fiction, in this story Stonington Borough will remain located in Maine. After all, nothing is true about this story anyway :P.**

**As a last reminder: it still is unrealistic. The merging of such different worlds (HS and DWP) is not possible for me without letting things be a little… AU/OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was nothing in Maine that could make Miranda happy. Nothing that would get her on a better track. Maine equalled waste of time and therefore Andy would be paying. She knew that for sure. Over the weekend she had Googled everything about the little city. That didn't take her that long, there was nothing to do in Stonington, Maine. It apparently was a small city, more like a village, surrounded by lots of green and woods at three sides and lots of sea on the fourth side. Average temperature in May, 57 degrees. Local food, anything with lobster. Miranda detested lobster. Not really believing Miranda would do a vacation Andy packed for a variety of situations, both business and social. And one set of comfy clothes, just in case miracles happened and the bizarre situation of a holiday was occurring.

But she didn't count on it. Because Miranda's mood was below freezing point this morning. Roy had brought them to the airport, where an awful small passengers airplane (Andrea saw the words plebeian written all over Miranda's face) would bring them to Stonington. With snide remarks towards everybody and everything they had made it through the flight. Although two flight attendants could not say the same about their job. From there on a car was waiting –without driver- and Andy had taken the keys to bring them to the little town. They were driving for ten minutes before Miranda did not hold her disapproval inside anymore. The corners of her mouth pointing downwards when softly asking.

'How far is this… place.' She made it sound as if it was Neanderthal colony.

'Just a couple of hours.' Andy tried to let her voice be gentle. She was unaccustomed to this feeling. Normally she was in charge of paving the way for Miranda while having the complete control of all the possible factors influencing the situation. Now she was summoned here while Irv held that control. She hadn't been able to access the travel information until this morning when Irv gave her all the addresses and a schedule of their 'holiday activities'. There had been no WiFi on the plane, so she hadn't been able to research and check the content of his – without doubt, after seeing the plane- horrible arrangements.

'A couple of hours could bring us to Paris.'

That comment surprised and shocked Andy. Normally Miranda avoided everything that conspired around Paris when they were alone. As if she acknowledged that what happened there two years ago was edging on personal feelings instead of work-sphere. Personal feelings that were different for each of them. Miranda's memories most likely evolving around her divorce, while Andy's involved around… well, as everything did: around her boss.

She tried to ease up the tension, now fully loaded inside the car. 'Or Canada. Either cases we shall need our French vocabulary.' Miranda didn't acknowledge her joke and just stared out of the window. Andy sighed a little and drove on.

Miranda, in fact, did not acknowledge Andy at all until they were arriving five hours later when it was already dark. Andy tried to slowly pass along the buildings, searching for the address Irv's map had given. There was no name to it, but a number and a street. They passed a hotel which was quite decent, but it was not the one they were booked. She considered for a second to just stop there and use her assistant skills to arrange a room, but the moment she slowed down Miranda said: 'that is not our address' without looking away from the window. Apparently Miranda had not closed herself off so much she couldn't predict Andy's actions. Andy didn't understand, Miranda was tired. She saw it in the fine lines around her mouth that showed after a long day of disappointments. Which meant that not only Andy was already proving to be a disappointment, but that the hotel that Irv had booked for them had better to be damn golden good.

They turned into a side street and finally she saw a little sign indicating it was the street where their Hotel was located. Number 42…. Number 42… There! There it was. Andy eyes lit up.

Only to gasp in surprise as well as despair a second after that. No. No this was not happening. An Econolodge? An. Econo. Lodge. Right. This was really not happening, she prayed. Irv could start packing very warm clothes because by the end of this week (or this hour, a likely possibility) he would be sent somewhere to the north pole. Miranda would make sure of that. And if Andy was lucky she could join him. For she better come up with something good to prevent this from happening.

Miranda was already looking at her with an arched eyebrow and pursed lips.

'I will go inside and rebook the room into the other hotel. Be right back Miranda.' A huff and a dismissive sigh were her answer.

* * *

But no such luck. There were no rooms free at the other hotel. All was booked with a waiting list until September. Even after she mentioned (threatened really) that it was for Miranda Priestly. She could add the answer 'Even if she was the English Queen there would still be a waiting list' to her unique responses collection. She sighed again. Tired of being this big failure just a few hours into their journey. There were no other hotels apart from the Econolodge, which was almost full too, and apparently people were not amused if you arrived after dinner time to check in. Whatever this place was, it was one hell of a touristy thing mixed with old-fashion countryside morals regarding work hours. Another point of worry. Tourists annoyed Miranda almost as much as the absence of coffee. And coffee seemed to be absent if everything was closed. Luckily the woman of the Econolodge had some pity on her and brought her two cups of freshly brewed coffee with milk. Andy could really hug her at that moment.

Walking back she saw no point in procrastinating.

'I'm so sorry Miranda, there is nothing available in this whole town and-'

'Tales of you incompetence do not interest me.' With agitated steps she walked right behind Andrea, into the reception to sort things out herself. Ten minutes after that she appeared in the doorstep, and swung her head as if to say: get in here. Apparently Stonington, Maine was quite resistant to the ice queen.

* * *

The room turned out to be ugly shades of brown, like all cheap motels were. Miranda was in painful contrast against all this dullness and middleclassness. This was a room where people got killed because they cheated on their spouse but got caught because said spouse had suspected something and had installed a microphone into the car. This was a room where newly-retired couples celebrated their free time by going on short city trips. A room where teenagers booked for two and smuggled two others inside to manage even cheaper accommodation on their road trip. Not a room for the world most famous fashion maven and her assistant on their forced 'vacation'.

And then, after the freaking plane and the awful drive and the horrible room colour, the last disaster made itself known: the bed. The absence of one to be precise. There was only one, a small double-bed. Not even addressing the issue of hygiene or sheet colours, the bed was not going to be shared and Andy knew it. Still, she couldn't help envision for a moment Miranda and herself in the bed. Forced to be close yet refusing to touch. The thought made her blush. Miranda looked at her with a piercing glare that said: don't even dare to think about sharing a bed. It coloured her cheeks even more. 'I'll guess I'll go see if the couch has a pullout' she mumbled. Miranda disappeared into the bathroom.

After making her bed Andy tried to go over the schedule as calm as possible. Perhaps it would get Miranda in a little better mood if they both knew what was coming. At least going over the schedule always calmed Andy herself. Nothing as soothing then the knowledge that you had at least some control over the day.

When Miranda returned she spoke as non-committal as she could. 'Tomorrow we have an appointment with mister Feld at 10:30. It is not stated what kind of activity it is, but throughout the week we meet every morning with him. Unless of course you wish to change schedule. I already set the alarm. There is no WiFi here, but I shall change our accommodations tomorrow and sort out the content of Irv's schedule tomorrow morning in the little internet café . I texted Nigel to let him know we arrived, he said there were no major things during the day. He sent the book electronically. You can go over it tomorrow morning.' Miranda nodded but only said 'the bathroom is free to use, I am going to call the girls.' Andy understood the implied demand for privacy and took a shower.

After Andy returned it already was dark. A clear sign by Miranda that she was not pleased ad wished to ignore Andy's incapability to be her first assistant properly. Tiredly Andy slid under the covers. But going over possible solutions to this big mess, and being so near to her boss in such unguarded state caused hours of rumination and little sleep 'till the morning.


End file.
